


Chasing Life

by VoidSterekOTP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Apocalypse, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills, Character Death, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Eternal Sterek, Ethan and Aiden are Part of the Pack, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Slow Burn, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterekOTP/pseuds/VoidSterekOTP
Summary: What would you do if one day everything you knew life, people, the world just changed. No warning, no predictions just one day… everything went to shit.It spread like wildfire… And there was no stopping it.





	Chasing Life

What would you do if one day everything you knew, life, people, the world just changed. No warning, no predictions just one day… everything went to shit. 

Well, that’s what’s happened. It was a normal day with normal people going about their lives. Waking up, meeting friends, going to work or in the Hale packs case going to school. It was a day like every other, nothing out of the ordinary. No one expected it, no one, not a single person saw it coming until it was too late. We only realised something was wrong when the dead started attacking the living. That’s when the world turned into a giant cess pool.

One moment you’re at lacrosse practise, laughing and joking with your friends, the next you’re running for your life because there are people attacking your classmates. Ripping them apart, shredding them, removing things that should have stayed inside the body.

It spread like wildfire… And there was no stopping it.

\-----

“Alright I’ll see you at Dereks after practise!” Scott said smiling to Stiles. Stiles said a swift goodbye to his friends. He decided to ditch practise in favour for heading to the grocery store to stock up for pack night.

Practise was almost over when the wolves' attention turned towards the tree line around the Lacrosse field.

“Dude what’s that noise?” Scott heard Isaac say as his wolf starts to growl ‘threat’ over and over.  
“Guys I think we should get out of here.” Jackson exclaimed getting a few mutters for his troubles. 

The sound eventually started to reach the rest of the classes ears. All of a sudden, it’s as if the air shifted around them. The wolves’ eyes had glowed bright and low growls rumbled in their throats. Despite their location they shifted as bodies start emerging from the trees.

Before they could even register what was happening Greenburg was on the floor, one of the bodies on top of him. Followed by coach and then Jared. They didn’t stick around much longer, not after seeing Finstock get his stomach ripped open. They ran, they ran like hell, the wolves surrounding the humans ushering them into the locker room.  
The remaining members of the class didn’t waste a second in trying to lock and barricade all entrances inside.

“What the hell was that!” Jackson had screamed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. Everyone backed away from the door that was moving under the weight of those trying to get inside. The entire class looked around at each other trying to comprehend what had happened.  
“Fuck… They killed them! They freaking killed them!” Danny exclaimed out of breath as he moved to Ethan’ side who wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner.

They ended up migrating to sit in coaches’ office. They tried to call friends and family but every time they pressed call the same message would play. ‘Due to the high number of calls right now’  
“What do we do?” Aiden said resting his head on his brothers’ shoulder.  
“What were they?” Isaac added in. Everyone shook their heads, they looked like people but were strong and so fast.  
“We need to get out of here.” Boyd whispered, getting up from his place on the floor to pace the room.  
“It’s gone quiet, maybe they’ve gone.” Scott said a little too loud earning himself shushes in response. The wolves in the room looked at each other with fear and determination clouding their features. They’ve faced a lot, seen a lot but somehow this felt different and they all knew it. Scott took a deep breath before looking at the remaining people in the room.  
“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do…”

\-----

Stiles was browsing the snack aisle trying to decide between snacks when he heard the first scream. It didn't seem to stop after that. It was so loud, screaming, yelling, shouting, begging. He dropped the basket he was holding and headed to the end of the aisle to try and see what was causing the commotion. He saw nothing but people trying to fight their way both into and out of the store. He turned his gaze to the window to see people attacking each other. He followed the lead of those grabbing as much as they could but, he didn’t go to the ‘valuable’ stuff. He went and filled his backpack with as much food and water as he could. As soon as his backpack was pretty much overflowing he headed back to the front of the store. On his way, he saw a walking stick which he didn’t hesitate to grab before barging his way out of the store. 

He knew it would most likely be safer to stay inside but his mind was screaming ‘Dad’ and ‘pack’ so he followed his gut and found himself on the streets. He regretted it immediately as he took in the carnage around him. His eyes widened, and his breath caught as he caught sight of a young man. He watched as the man was pulled from his car and thrown onto the ground by someone that didn’t look like they could possess that amount of strength. The attacker bit and scratched at the man from the car before running off to find someone else to chow down on. Stiles watched, and he counted, even as he found himself carried off by the crowd.

Stiles ran, joined the flow of people and ran as fast as he could. The only thought on his mind to get to the station and find his dad. Oh god his dad. He took a sharp right and broke off from the crowd running forward and sprinted. As the station came into view he found himself groaning on the floor, a young girl on top of him trying to bite him. He held her by the throat. An attempt to keep her away as he tried to locate the walking stick he dropped when the girl tackled him. He reached out, his fingertips wrapping around the item as he pulled it towards him. He managed to push the girl off of him, but she didn’t stop. She kept coming so he raised the stick up and brought it down over her head. Once, twice… he didn’t stop until he was panting, covered in blood and once again heading towards the station.

“Dad” He yelled as he went through the front door.  
“Parrish! Dad!” He screamed coming to a stop when he caught sight of the blood coating the floor.  
“D-Dad?” He said lowering his voice. He took a tentative step forward crouching next to a deputy he’d known his entire life. He reached out a hesitant hand to take her pulse. Nothing. He sucked in a sharp breath before taking her gun from her.  
“Dad!” He said in a yelled whisper. There was a noise behind him which made him whirl around.  
“Dad! Thank god!” Nothing, the sheriff just stared, lip twitching with glazed eyes.  
“Dad?”

\-----

“DRIVE!” Kira screeched as a lady started to bash her elbow against the car window.  
“Hurry!” Lydia screamed. Tears filled her eyes as the group continued to chase after the car even when Allison put in it in reverse. All four of them were panting, tears slipping down their cheeks. Allison turned the car as fast and as smooth as she could and sped away from the house. They made it onto the main road in no time, but their journey came to halt when they jolted forward. Allison slammed her foot down on the break. The roads were the definition of chaos.

“Oh god.” Lydia panted taking in the chaos in front of her. She brought her hands to her ears, screams, names, voices filled her head.  
“Get out-“She said waiting for everyone to leave the car. She took in a deep breath and let out a scream that shattered the windows and mirrors in the car. She brought her hands down from her ears, lips parted as she looked around. Her friends were urging her to get out of the car as if in slow motion. She didn't even have time to respond before she felt Erica’s strong grip around her arms helping her out of the car.

“We have to run.” Kira shouted as Allison grabbed her duffle bag full of weapons. The four girls ran through the masses of people and headed towards the preserve.  
“KIRA!!” Erica screamed at the top of her lungs as the Kitsune fell to the ground, bodies wasting no time in pilling on top of her. Lydia, Allison and Erica set about trying to pull the people off, but it was too late.  
“Kira?” Lydia said cautious. Kira’ eyes glowed a faded orange as the seconds ticked by. The three remaining girls backed away. Kira surged forward hot on their heels as they ran for their lives. They made it half way to the Hale house when Kira finally caught up to them and took Erica down onto the floor.  
“Help!” She roared, shifting into her beta form. Allison dropped her bag to the floor and opened it, grabbing the gun on top. She aimed. Apologised and fired. Lydia let out another ear-piercing scream for her friend who lay lifeless next to the blonde wolf.  
“W-we have to go.” Erica said breathless as she picked herself up from the ground and started to jog away. They continued running until their Alphas house came into view. All three sprinted to the front door, kicking it open and slamming it behind them. They were crying, panting but they didn't rest until they moved a nearby cabinet in front of the door.

“Derek? Peter?” Allison called out, hearing a small ‘in here’ as a reply. The girls headed to the living room where they made sure all the windows and the back doors were locked. Erica went to the kitchen and wasted no time looking for empty bottles to fill up with water.  
“Erica?” Derek asked coming into the kitchen, his eyes glowing a faint red.  
“Whose blood is that?” Erica stopped momentarily to turn and look at her alpha before she fell to the ground sobbing.  
“What’s going on?” Peter asked coming to join his nephew with Lydia and Allison clutched onto his shirt.

\-----

“No! Come back.” Scott hissed at his team mates heading off in the opposite direction.  
“Scott no. If they want to leave, let them. We have to get to Dereks” Danny said with a comforting hand on his friends’ shoulder. They made their way through the parking lot as quiet as they could. Ducking behind cars at the slightest of sounds. 

“Danny, you need to keep up we aren’t going to stop, we run full speed to mine and then Dereks.” Scott whispered. Danny nodded and grabbed Ethan’s hand.  
“On three.” Everyone nodded  
“1…2…3” They sped off through the parking lot dodging anyone that came their way. They pushed their way through the other people running down the streets. It was going well, they made it as far as Scotts street when a car came out of nowhere and knocked Boyd flying. They stopped, yelled and ran to his side but the crowd descending over their friend were too quick. Even for them.

“No!” Scott roared. Everyone jumped into action and charged the people attacking their friend. When they finally uncovered their pack mate the sight was enough to make them gag. Bite marks and gashes littered his skin.  
“We have to go…” Aiden said as he backed away and checked their surroundings.  
“Scott! We have to-“Jackson stopped as Boyd got back up his eyes like Kira’, gold but faded. His fangs had dropped, his claws elongated as he stalked towards his pack mates.  
“Run. RUN, GO.” Isaac grabbed Scotts arm and yanked him away. Their friend chased them through the streets of their hometown not once letting up. They once again slowed as they approached Scotts house. Deciding they would jump the fence in the back yard and go through the woods. Scott didn’t bother with a key he used his strength to kick the door open and started to yell for his mom. The rest of the pack banded together and tried to barricade the door from Boyd.  
Melissa emerged wide eyed and hugged her son close, but it didn’t last long. Scott wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her towards the back door, his friends following close behind.

“As soon as we’re over the fence, everyone surrounds Danny and my mom. We run like that.” Scott said as they reached the fence. Ethan and Aiden went over first, then Jackson and Isaac, followed by Danny and Melissa then finally Scott. On the other side of the fence they did what Scott had said and formed a box around the humans.  
The woods were quiet, they couldn’t even hear any birds as they made their way through. Every one of them were on alert looking out for any oncoming threats.  
The Hale house came into view within twenty minutes. They sprint for the door, piling into each other when the door didn't open as expected.

“DEREK! Let us in!” Jackson growled but backed off when he heard movement on the other side. The door opened to reveal their alpha looking both relieved and terrified.  
“Get in.” Derek said moving out of the way and re-barricading the door after his pack came in.  
The boys collapsed on the sofa with the girls who were still sniffling.  
“Where’s Boyd?” Derek asked his jaw set in a tight line, expecting a similar answer to what he got when he’d asked about Kira. No one replied but Erica had let out a heart-breaking wail knowing what the silence meant.  
“Okay, okay-“Derek said running his hand over his face.  
“Are any of you hurt?” his betas shook their head no. Derek sighed in relief before looking over his pack in front of him. Someone’s missing.  
“Stiles. Where the hell is Stiles?!” 

\-----

“Dad please it’s me. Its Stiles” Stiles held his hands up as if approaching a wounded animal. If only it were a wounded animal. Once again Stiles found himself on the floor. Only this time it’s the man who used to read him bedtime stories attacking him.  
“Stop! Dad please stop.” He begged as he fought the only family he had left.  
“Please. Stop. Dad it’s me, please” He kept coming and was strong, stronger than any human could be.  
“please.” Stiles choked out as tears streamed down his blood-spattered face.

**BANG**

Stiles found himself lying under the dead weight of his father. The gun clutched to his chest. He let out a scream before lying still in shock, staring up at the ceiling. He felt as someone pulled the body off him and two hands grasp his shoulders helping him to his feet.

“Stiles! come on kid, we need to go.” Stiles blinked several times tears trailing down his cheeks as he looked up at the man in front of him.  
“Parrish?”  
“Yeah, come on we have to go.”   
“I need to go home.” Stiles said pulling himself out of Parrish’ firm grip.  
“No. we need to get to Dereks. It's isolated and he'll know what to do.” Stiles shook his head and looked down at his father. He took a deep breath and bent down to remove the sheriffs badge to keep for himself. He pocketed it before pushing past Parrish and went to walk out of the station.  
“Stiles wait.” The teen looked at him through dulled, tear filled eyes and stopped to wait for his friend to catch up.   
“Okay, we go to yours, pack a bag, grab what you need and then we go to Dereks. Deal?” Stiles nodded.

They ran for a while, avoiding the crowds as best as they could before they reached the Stilinski' house. The duo entered with caution checking each room.   
Stiles found himself stood in his bedroom collecting himself. His mind creating a quick list of what he should take. He grabbed his duffel bag and grabbed a few shirts, some underwear and jeans. He grabbed photos from his bedside table, a necklace that was his mothers and finally his baseball bat. He then went to his father’s room, grabbed his old jacket which he put on and went to the safe he knew his dad kept a gun and ammo in.

When done, he put his backpack back on and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. He went back downstairs to meet the hell hound, who had emptied Stiles’ cupboards into another bag. They locked eyes and nodded. Stiles secured the loaded gun into the waistband of his jeans and adjusted the grip on his bat. Parrish took the safety off his weapon and they went back outside. 

“Run, stay low and stay quiet.” The detective said firmly before they took off down the street.  
They made it to the Hale house as fast as they could. Stiles’ bat was hardly silver anymore. What had started as blood spatter on his face and body had turned into him looking like he had bathed in it. Parrish was in a similar state, only a little less messy since he had a gun and wasn’t bashing heads in until they looked like brain soup. 

Parrish banged on the door whilst Stiles stared at the floor. Expression blank. He didn’t react as someone pulled him inside, simply went with the flow. He didn’t respond to the noises around him just stared at his alpha who was shaking him and checking him for wounds. Talking? Or was he shouting? Stiles couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. He only perked up when Derek asked if any of the blood was his. He looked down at his hands. Red. So much red. He pulled away and went towards the bathroom where he finally saw his reflection. His mouth opened in muted shock at the sight. He saw his alpha come up behind him and let Derek help him sit on the floor. Red. Red everywhere.   
“Stiles, you’re okay pup. You’re safe.” He listened as Derek began to wipe the blood from his hands and face. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat before he let out a wail. Derek pulled him close despite the blood and held him as he sobbed.

“Dad” He cried out over and over until Derek pulled back and made his beta look at him.  
“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’m here. We’re all here.” Stiles’ sobs turned into nothing more than sniffles as his alpha got back to cleaning him up.

\-----

That evening they all curled up on the sofas in the basement. The muted TV displaying the same screen. The words 'Emergency Broadcast System' serving as a reminder of the nightmare outside.

“What do we do?” Melissa asked stroking her sons’ hair. 

Derek looked around at his pack. He felt his stomach turn at how young and vulnerable they looked in that moment. He lost two betas and a close friend in one day, the pain clouding his mind was indescribable. As an alpha he has many instincts but in that moment, he only had one. To protect. Except he had no idea how to do that anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I have big ideas for this story but very little motivation so any comments or feedback are really appreciated :)


End file.
